


Living in the Future

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers isn't innocent, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Steve Rogers, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is just trying to adjust.<br/>Tony is there to help.<br/>Something amazing develops along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Steve just wants to figure out what he's feeling. A friend is there to help.

It had been months now since the Battle of New York and it seemed like things were finally settling down and life was becoming normal. Well, as normal as it could be for an ex-WWII soldier that had been frozen for seventy years.

Steve had spent the last few days locked up in his room at Stark Tower, now renamed Avengers Tower by the eccentric billionaire who had built it. His mind was a scrambled mess of thoughts and confusion.

He sighed heavily as he made his way through the living room and over to the sliding glass doors that lead out onto the balcony. The night air was cool and refreshing, a gentle breeze helping to calm his nerves.

Steve sat on one of the lounge couches set up outside before leaning forward so his arms were resting on his knees, head bowed. His mind began to travel back in the past, thinking of all the things he had done and some that he had never gotten to do.  
He thought of Peggy.  
The girl of his dreams, the one who he had thought he would have a future with. They would have gotten married, bought a house, eventually have kids.

But that was before, now it was too late. 

Though despite that he still couldn't stop thinking about her. 

Thinking about the first and only kiss they had shared just before he went under. Thought of the dance they never got to have. All the time they had gotten to spend together. At the time it had been magical, but now as he thought back, it didn't strike the same happiness or desire in him that it once had. 

His cheeks didn't flush when he thought of her lips.  
His breath didn't hitch when he remembered the night he had seen her in that beautiful red dress.  
His heart didn't pound with the memory of her gentle touches. To his arm, to his chest, to his face. 

And, after days of fantasizing, he was shocked when his cock didn't even bulge. Perhaps being frozen for so long really had messed with his head.

Steve sighed in frustration. The Captain wasn't quite as innocent as everyone made him out to be.  
Behind his public persona he was still a man. Still felt what any other man felt. Which included sexual desires. He was just a bit more conservative due to his upbringing and being raised in the fourties.

But if he couldn't get a spark from the girl he had been so in love with, and so very attracted to, would he ever find someone suitable for his wants and hopes for the future?

Just then there was a swishing noise from the door opening behind him, Steve perking up curiously at the sound. It was two in the morning, no one should be up at this hour. He looked in the direction of the glass and was only mildly surprised at who he saw.

It was Tony. The residential genius and his now friend.

After the dust had settled and apologies were made the two men had become surprising close.

Steve felt his heart skip in his chest, confusing him slightly at the unexpected reaction. He brushed the thought of what that could mean away as he called over to his friend. "Hey. What are you doing up?"

Tony jumped slightly, his head turning quickly to look over at him in surprise. "Oh! Hey, Cap! Didn't know you were out here."

"I couldn't sleep."

Tony nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, I know that feeling." A long moment passed before he continued. "Um... You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know... Maybe? You want to sit down?"

Steve shifted over to make room for Tony on the couch, smiling as the other man dropped down next to him, propping his bare feet on the short table in front of them. Tony was eyeing him with a raised eyebrow and his signature lopsided smirk.

"What?" Steve asked, self-consciously running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Nothing," Tony replied, his feature softening and his smile becoming gentle before he continued. "I was just wondering if you were settling in well?"

Steve smiled softly, touched by his friend's concern. "Everything's been great. A little overwhelming at first but I think I'm getting the hang of this whole future thing. By the way, thank you for letting me stay here." 

"Not a problem Cap. It's kind of nice having you around. Especially when you manage to put Barton in his place. Don't know what his obsession with the air vents is all about." Tony smirked. "So…you wanted to talk?"

"…Yeah." Steve said softly, leaning back in the couch with his legs stretched out. Tony sat beside him quietly, eyeing the blond curiously. 

Steve took a few seconds to start. "Well…I've been thinking a lot lately... About the past. All the things I've missed... The things I've left behind..."

Tony's face paled slightly. "Y-yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. I just... There's so much I've missed out on... And... Well... There was this girl I had, she was really special to me and everything... Thought I'd even marry her one day... But... Lately things have been different."

Steve fell silent, he wasn't sure how to tell Tony about his… attraction problems. It was embarrassing. He couldn't even look at Tony, instead he shifted his focus to the lights of the city below them.

Tony leaned forward, watching Steve with worried eyes. The genius placed his hand on one of Steve's knees, his thumb rubbing soothingly against the muscular leg. "Cap," he said softly. "You know you can talk to me. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot but I thought we were friends now. You can tell me about the things that are bothering you."

Steve's skin tingled at the feel of Tony's warm hand on him, his eyebrows rising in surprise. He looked over at Tony, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to think what to say without sounding pathetic or creepy. 

It was hard to form the words with his heart beating so hard against his ribs and his lungs tightening in his chest. Oh man, he couldn't be having an asthma attack right? He thought he was done with those after the serum!

Tony watch him worriedly, his eyebrows furrowing in concern, until finally, Steve put his head in his hands. "I…can't get hard." His voice broke slightly, shame and embarrassment swelling up inside him.

"No matter how much I try I just... It doesn't work."

There was silence. And then Tony's hand was gone, leaving Steve's knee feeling cold and numb. Steve glanced over nervously, only to have his breath hitch at what he saw. 

Tony was leaning back in his seat, his face flushed and looking at Steve with a wide-eyed and almost pained expression. 

But that didn't stop Steve from noticing that Tony's honey brown colored eyes were darker than normal, the pupils blown wide. 

A slight pink coloring began to spread across his lightly tanned cheeks.

The genius was flustered.

Steve hadn't seen Tony flustered since the night he had told Steve that homosexuality was now accepted. That he himself was gay and had a distinct attraction to blondes with blue eyes. His Hollywood crush being Chris Evans. That he had spent years hiding who he was because of Howard and then later because of Obadiah Stane. 

At that time, Steve was so preoccupied with the knowledge that his friend had changed so much over the years, and all the changes the world had made, that he overlooked it. But now…now Steve felt heat surge through his body at the image before him.

The artist in him yearned to paint this man. To capture this perfect picture before him for himself.

Had he really never noticed that Tony was this attractive?

He knew the male had spent his life wooing women and, in secret, men. Knew he had no problem getting anyone he wanted. But Steve hadn't really taken the time to look at Tony in that way before.

The blonde leaned toward him slowly, only to have Tony flinch away, the others back pressing firmly against the arm of the couch. Tony was breathing out heavily through his nose, chest heaving with each breath.

"W-what are you doing, Cap?" Tony's attempt to sound casual and flippant failed, his usual charming smirk faltering, the blush that was present before darkening.

Steve reached his hand out, his fingertips brushing along Tony's cheekbone, tracing the coloring. 

Tony's eyes fluttered shut. 

"Why are you reacting like this?" Steve questioned, his body reacting on its own.

Tony took a second to answer, breathing in deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Steve found his eyes fixed on those full lips as Tony's tongue darted out to wet them before he spoke, making Steve's cock jump in a building desire.

"How do you expect me to react!? Hearing the guy…the guy that I'm kind of in love with confess that he can't get it up for the woman he use to be so hard for," Tony took a deep breath before continuing. "Just hearing you mention your dick, the Perfect and Poised Captain America, the Sweet and Virtuous Steve Rogers, is enough to turn me on. B-but I can't let myself have this underlying hope that you... I can't let myself believe... That you could ever feel the same."

Brown eyes opened then, meeting Steve's bright blue ones. Steve paused only for a moment before he lunged forward, unable to hold himself back anymore. Tony gasped in surprise at the sudden attack, allowing Steve to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Tony struggled at first, his hands gripping Steve's strong broad shoulders, trying hopelessly to push him away.  
Steve ignored Tony's protests, pushing his tongue against the other man's own as he pulled it into his mouth, sucking on the tip and forcing a shudder down Tony's spine.

Steve pulled away then, an uncharacteristic smirk stretched across his lips as he caught his breath. Tony stared up at him confused. His dark hair was a mess leaving him looking deliciously disheveled. His breaths coming in sharp pants.

"W-what was that!? Damn it! I thought you were straight! And what about your girl!?"

"Fuck it," Steve panted, the profanity slipping easily past his lips and sending a spike of pleasure through Tony, "I've spent too much time thinking about the past. It's time I start living in the future. And I want you Tony."

Tony shook his head. "No. No. That can't be. Y-you don't like men…"

Steve shifted until he was kneeling, grabbing Tony's hand and placing it boldly over his sweat pants where his cock was trapped, standing at full attention.

"S-See? It's not about gender. It's about you Tony." Steve felt himself flush bright red at his own bold and shameless action.

Tony sat frozen, his hand not moving even after Steve let his wrist go, his eyes fixed on the place it was left, not even blinking. Steve felt nervousness swell up inside him when Tony continued to just stare in silence.

Just as he was about to pull away, Tony looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling and darker than before, his lips pink and swollen from their earlier make-out session. 

Steve raised his eyebrows at the picture in front of him, his own desire heightened as Tony's usual smirk slowly began to spread across those plump lips.

"Oh, I definitely see, of rather, feel." he replied huskily, those slim mechanics fingers flexing against the soldiers member.

Steve's breath hitched in surprise, his cock jumping again at the warmth from that delightful hand. Tony raised an eyebrow, showing that he noticed the reaction underneath his warm fingers.

Steve had never been so turned on in his whole life, certainly not before or even after the serum, when his physiology was enhanced. 

Tony leaned in, sliding one of his hands up Steve's chest, the other pushing down the front of Steve's sweat pants. Steve's breath quickened in eagerness.

Tony pushed Steve back into a seated position, the technically older male now leaning against the opposite couch arm. The genius then slid down the waistband of Steve's sweats and boxers, releasing his throbbing cock from its confines. 

The cold air sent goosebumps across Steve's skin, but it was quickly replaced by a hot warmth. The blond's gaze locked down onto Tony. Staring at the genius' face buried against his abdomen. Slowly Tony eased back up to reveal Steve's shaft sliding wetly out of his mouth before he moved down and engulfed it again, swallowing as the head of the soldier's cock hit the back of his throat.

Steve cried out, gripping the back of Tony's head, his fingers burying into dark locks as Tony worked his cock. 

Steve knew he couldn't last much longer, it being awhile since he had experienced an orgasm, and even longer since having one brought on by another person. His mouth dropped open as he watched Tony with those dark eyes looking up at him, swallowing his cock again and again and again, humming each time it hit the back of his throat.

Steve came hard, his vision turning white and his toes curling. Tony swallowed every last drop of salty liquid before pulling away, panting as he looked up at Steve with halfmast eyes.

"F-fuck Tony…that was…" Steve couldn't even get his thoughts together. He watched as Tony swiped up a drop of cum that had escaped from the edge of his mouth and licked it off his own finger. The dirty image caused Steve's cock to spring back to life.

Tony raised his eyebrows at the Captain's lower half's eagerness. The genius chuckled. "I was hoping you weren't done, Spangles. We're just getting started." Steve was sure he could easily cum again just from listening to Tony's voice.

Tony sat up, smirking at Steve before the dark haired male stood. Steve watched as Tony stripped off his own jeans and boxers, the tip of his cock gleamed with precum and again Steve yearned to paint the image before him. He wanted so badly to taste it. Before he could, Tony was back, straddling Steve's lap.

All of a sudden, Steve was extremely nervous.

"I-I've never…" He paused to gather his courage. "With… I mean a few times with one of the USO girls before Peggy... Not all the way though! Just... Touching... It wasn't right to go all the way without... You know... Being together... And certainly I've never with a man..."

Tony smirked wider. "Relax, Cap. This is 2012. And no worries, I've got it covered. Let me take the reigns this time."

Steve just nodded dumbly, unable to get over the fact that this amazing, wonderful, gorgeous man wanted to have sex with him. That Tony was…in love with him.

Tony took Steve's hand and slid the blond's fingers into his mouth, coating the digits thickly with his saliva. Steve panted at the deliciously familiar sensation he had just felt against his cock moments ago. 

Tony grinned, popping Steve's fingers from his mouth before slowly guiding them past his own cock and balls until they were at his entrance. Steve nervously eased one in, finding it incredibly tight. Unsure of himself, Steve very slowly worked his finger in and out of Tony's hole. Trying desperately not to somehow hurt the other man.

Tony panted as he murmured husky moans of encouragement. "That's right…just ease it in and out…Ah, you're doing great Cap... You can add another..."

As Tony loosened up some more, Steve became more courageous. He add another and began to thrust his fingers up and curved them in, rubbing at the inner walls. 

Tony's body shuddered in pleasure, his head falling back and his hip beginning to rock slowly. Steve eagerly continued this motion, adding a third and enjoying Tony's reactions. Tony's shirt was hiked up, and his back was arched, Steve could see a layer of sweat glistening on his lightly tanned muscled abdomen.

A few more strokes later Tony stopped his hand, pulling it away and panting heavily. He leaned forward, looking into Steve's bright blue eyes as he placed the head of the blond's cock against his entrance. Steve swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Steve…" The genius said softly, causing the soldier to look up at him. It was rare for Tony to call him by his actual name. "Are you sure…?" Steve thought he heard Tony's voice crack a little at the question.

It was at that moment that he really looked at Tony. 

Beyond those dark eyes filled with lust and want, Tony was scared. Afraid of what this meant. Terrified that this was just pent up sexual frustration and nothing more. Looking up into that vulnerable gaze Steve saw just how much Tony was scared of having his heart broken.

Steve gulped. Over the last few months, Tony had become someone important to him. Someone special. Tony had opened up to Steve about his sexuality, something he had only done with one other person. And Tony wanted Steve just for who he was. 

Not as Captain America, but as Steve Rogers. 

It was then that Steve realized why he no longer yearned for Peggy and the life they could have had. She had been replaced by this gorgeous, quirky, insane, sweet, beautiful dark haired man who only had eyes for him. 

Steve wasn't sure when the transfer from Peggy to Tony had occured, and it really didn't matter. All that did was that he wanted Tony right now. And if the genius would have him, forever.

Steve ran his hand up the back of Tony's neck, pressing gently to pull him in, their lips meeting in a deep and loving kiss. Tony moaned against his mouth, happy with Steve's response. 

They continued kissing as Steve moved his hands down Tony's ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh there as he eased Tony onto his cock.

Tony's hands gripped Steve's shoulders as his body stretched around Steve's twitching rock hard dick. Once he was all the way in, Tony sighed in pleasure while Steve pulled him in for a hot steamy kiss. Their tongues battled briefly as Tony relaxed for a moment, his slim body adjusting to Steve's size.

Then Tony broke away as he began moving. His hips rocking in a steady rhythm as Steve was practically seeing stars. The tightness was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Staring up at the image in front of him he began to pant hard as he dug his nails into the fabric beneath his fingers in an attempt to hold off another orgasm.

Tony had his head thrown back, his hands still using Steve's shoulders for support. His sweat dampened shirt was up enough to show the Arc Reactor. His cock was hard and bouncing against his stomach in a mess of precum. But the part that affected Steve the most was watching as Tony's body repeatedly swallowed his shaft.

Steve leaned forward, pulling one of Tony's erect nipples into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled at it, swirling his tongue and pulling a sultry groan from Tony's throat. One of Tony's hands found Steve's blond hair and gripped it tightly, encouraging the Captain to continue his menistrations.

It seemed Tony wasn't going to last long either. The genius' husky gasps were getting louder and his hips were beginning to lose rhythm, moving faster in an attempt to climax. Steve replaced his mouth with his thumb, rubbing Tony's nipple in circles. The other gripped Tony's cock, stroking it in sync with the motion of Tony's thrusts. 

It was then that Tony looked into Steve's eyes. Brown orbs completely clouded in lust. Steve couldn't take it. He pressed his mouth against Tony's in a sloppy lust filled kiss as he came again, thrusting his hips up into Tony just as the other male dropped onto him again. 

Tony gripped Steve's shoulders tightly, his head falling back as his orgasm caused his body to go rigid. Steve stared in amazement before he felt a hot liquid squirt onto his hand. He looked at it, removing his hand from Tony's spent cock to lick the hot cum from his fingers.

Tony grunted. He was watching Steve with a sexy but tired smirk.

"You keep that up, and we will be going all night," he chuckled, still trying to catch his breath.

Steve blushed. "I…I was curious about how it would taste."

Tony laughed again, reaching out and running his fingers through the soldiers hair. "Let's go clean up. Give me another of those sexy kisses and I might just let you cuddle me." Tony said as he got up, putting his boxers back on but carrying his pants. 

He reached out a hand to pull Steve up after the blonde had tucked himself away.  
As Tony walked back towards the entrance of the tower, Steve tugged at his hand making the genius look over his shoulder.

"What's up, Cap?"

"I-I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you," Steve's confession was blurted out clumsily and a tad awkward. Despite that, it brought a flush to Tony's cheeks, followed by a bright happy smile.

"Well good, it won't be awkward. Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too. Now about that kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> So So ashamed. I'm a horrible person! But it's just too hot to resist... Besides, Civil War killed my feels...


End file.
